


'' I'm running away and I don't care where I'll end up ''

by Kris_Is_Ded



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Dinner conversations, Running Away, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Is_Ded/pseuds/Kris_Is_Ded
Summary: Soldier is trans and his family doesn't accept it, so he decides to run away.From Soldier's perspective.
Kudos: 12





	'' I'm running away and I don't care where I'll end up ''

'' Hey, I heard Jen is having a baby. ''

'' No way! Since when? ''

'' I don't know I just heard from one of her collieges. ''

'' Oh c'mon, I don't want more cringy little kids taking over the streats, their parents never stop them from screaming and disturbing my beauty sleep. ''

'' Well you will have to put up with it! We can't control other's life choices. The least you can do is stop being lazy and plaster that big hole in your room you covered with posters and stickers and maybe the kids will sound quieter! ''

Typical dinner table confersation. Every evening there are aregossips and complains flying over the table, hitting everyones ears. Brother complaining about children and sister either being impatient or excited about the next trip out of this village that mom and dad planned, wich surprisingly hasn't been brought up yet... Man, mom makes such good chicken. Probubly one of the only good things about my parents.

While brother James and sister Jenny were argueing and complaining, dad suddenly stood up and with a bright smile started talking. '' You don't seem excited about children, but **I** am particularly excited about Jane having children someday! ''

'' W-wha- Oh y-yea! I am Excited too! '' The suddenty forced me to quickly say anything I could and do an obvious fake smile that somehow convinced the entire dinner table.

'' But remember, no boyfriends before 18! You've still got a long way to go! '' Mom added with a serious look. '' You know about all the dangers of having sex underage don't you Jane? '' Every time this topic showed up, mom always had that serious tone of voice that she used when she was **serious**.

'' And now that your little phase has ended, it will be way esier for you to find a boyfriend! _When you've turned 18 that is. '_ '' Added dad.

'' 4 months isn't a long while. And yes I know, you've been telling me at least once a month ever since i got my first period. '' That 'phase' comment hurt. That wasn't a phase. It hasn't and surely wont end anytime soon.... I need to get away.

'' Nevermind that, when are we finnaly gonna get out of here again? We've been home for ages! ''

Aaand there it is... I hoped the dinner will go by without it.

'' Aahhh! I almost thought this topic will pass us by for once! '' 

'' Calm down John! You know this topic never fails to make it to dinner, It's like it was our family by now! Speaking of getting out, I had finnaly saved enough money for us to go to ... _get ready for this._ **The Amusement Park that youve been all so excited about!** '' Before mom could finish her sentence the dinner table erupted with 'Yes!'s No way!'s And 'Woohoo!'s.

...

...

This is it.

I've been preparing for almost 3 years for this moment...

I'm running away...

'' Now quickly get to bed so you'll have enough energy to spend tomorrow, we don't want you to get tired half way thru the fun now do we? ''

And with that comment everyone went to get ready to bed.

And I went to begin my plan.

\------------------------------------

*Next morning*

'' Wake up everyone! It's amusement park time! '' Mom's voice was heard from the bottom floor and everyone went to the bathroom one by one. I was the last one to get ready and started my plan.

I got to the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

_'' If i break the glass, then I'll have to fly...''_

I whisper to myself as I stared at the scissors on the corner of the sink.

_'' There's noone to catch me if I take a dive...''_

I thought about my family. My one friend...

_'' _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same.__

_The world is spinning, but only in rain ''_

I pick a strand of hair with one hand and the scissors with the other.

**_'' I-if I break the glass, t-then I-I'll have to fly... ''_ **

I started to tear up.

_**'' T-there's n-noone to catch m-me If I take a dive... ''** _

I'm scared, what if my plan fails?

**_'' I-I'm scared of c-changing, the d-days stay the same... ''_ **

I can do this.

_**'' The w-world is s-spinning, b-but only in r-rain- ''** _

*snip*

_\------------------------------------_

I-... I ran away that day....

I don't know how I got the courage, but.....

I did it.....

I had a wig that looked exactly like mine so I put it on after I cut my hair. My parents didn't suspect a thing. After we got to the park she gave us some cash for the rides and candy and said to meet next to the ferris wheel. When we split up i went and sneaked into the men's bathroom stall, took off my wig, binded my chest with bandages, changed into clothes that my family would never expect me to wear and ran...

I ran to the train station, took the earliest train i could get and ran away.

I did a good thing. Things are way better now and I was able to fully transition.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from ' Shatter me ' by Lindsday Stirling.  
> If any one of you is suffering from gender disphoria or overall not being accepted for being part of the LGBT community, just know that you're valid and with enough courage you can become your true self! <3  
> Thank you for reading! Read you later!


End file.
